L'hyperactif et le connard
by Darness K. M
Summary: [ Suite de L'hyperactif, le prince presque charmant et le Bel endormi ] Quand Jackson revient à Beacon Hills et qu'il se retrouve à habiter avec Stiles, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que les choses tournent ainsi.
1. Chapter 1

L'hyperactif et le connard.

Tout avait commencé il y a de ça des années. Peut-être pas autant d'années que Scott et Stiles se connaissaient mais ça ne devait pas être très loin non plus. Bref, d'aussi loin que sa mémoire de petit garçon qu'il avait été pouvait se souvenir, il avait toujours eu une petite faiblesse pour le Whittemore. C'était ce que Stiles se disait alors que Scott conduisait la jeep, pour une fois, avec Theo à ses cotés, et que l'hyperactif pouvait tranquillement vaquer à ses réflexions assis sur la banquette arrière. Il se demandait si Jackson avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il était partis en Angleterre, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis, et n'avait pas oser prendre de se nouvelles, contrairement à Scott. Il n'était pas l'alpha pour rien, et il prenait soin de sa meute, peu importe ce que les autres peuvent en dire.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport et allèrent attendre devant l'endroit où devait arriver Jackson. Stiles dansaient sur ses pieds, hésitant et stressés. Il était encore temps de fuir, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui lui dirait ? « Yo, ça va depuis le temps ? », non. N'importe quoi. Lui et Jackson n'étaient pas proche, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Il sentit une main lui tapoter gentiment le dos, celle de Scott. Il leva son regard vers lui, et l'alpha lui sourit.

« - ça va bien se passer. »

Il esquissa tout de même un sourire à son tour. Heureusement que Scott était là pour dire que toujours tout va bien se passer, et va bien se terminer, parce que lui tout seul... Il finirait assurément en dépression. L'avion du Whittemore finit par atterrir, les passagers en sortirent un par un... Puis il le vit, au milieu de tous. Il ne tarda pas à les voir, enfin surtout Scott en train de lui faire des grands signes, ce qui le fit hésiter à passer à coté comme si de rien était. Jackson eut un petit sourire, ça faisait du bien de les retrouver, même s'il ne comptait pas le faire savoir. Le châtain vint serrer amicalement la main de l'alpha.

« - McCall, ça fait un bail...

\- Ouais, content de te revoir parmi nous. » Puis il se tourna vers l'ancienne chimère. « - Tu te souviens de Theo ? » Jackson ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« - Salut, Jacks' ! » Theo eut un grand sourire que lui rendit l'ancien Kanima avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« - Theo ! Ça fait tellement longtemps, j't'ai pas reconnu ! »

Stiles les fixa tout éberlué, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois avant de grommeler, comme pour lui-même.

« - J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient inséparable ces deux-là... »

Ce n'était pas le seul, en vérité, si on regarde 10 ans en arrière Stiles, Theo, Scott et Jackson étaient tous les 4 amis, ils passaient leur temps à jouer ensemble, les choses avaient commencé à changer lorsque Theo était partis. La mère de Stiles était morte. Jackson s'était détaché du groupe. Seul Stiles et Scott avaient tenus le coup. Jackson relâcha finalement Theo pour se tourner vers l'hyperactif.

« - Stilinski.

\- Whittemore. »

Ils se fixèrent, attendant une phrase, quelque chose... qui ne vint pas. Theo haussa les sourcils avant de regarder Scott.

« - Tu parles d'un froid... je vois que je ne suis pas le seul qui a droit à ce genre d'accueil... »

Stiles roula des yeux et soupira avant de regarder à nouveau Scott et lui tendre la main.

« - Les clefs. C'est moi qui conduit. »

Scott obtempéra et lui donna les clefs. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de discuter, de toute évidence Stiles avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit pendant le trajet et il n'y avait pas mieux que se concentrer sur la route. Alors que l'hyperactif prenait déjà la direction de la sortie, l'alpha secoua doucement la tête, navré. Il pensait que ça se passerait mieux que ça, c'est vrai. Des retrouvailles, avec celui qu'il aime, franchement... comment Stiles pouvait-il réagir aussi froidement ? Jackson ne savait évidemment rien de ses sentiments, mais tout de même.

Une fois tous les 4 dans la voitures, Stiles et Scott à l'avant alors que Theo et Jackson discutaient activement à l'arrière, ils se mirent en route. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain temps que Scott demanda.

« - Mais tu vas où ?

\- Bah chez Jackson, c'est bien par-là, non ?

\- Les parents de Jackson n'habitent plus là, tu sais, la maison a été revendu.

\- Quoi ? Mais il va habiter où alors ?

\- Moi on m'a dis que j'allais séjourné chez toi, personne t'a mis au courant ? » Intervint le Whittemore. Theo et Scott se fixèrent, suivi d'un gros silence.

« - On a peut-être zappé cette partie...

\- Vous êtes pas sérieux ? Je vais pas hébergé Jackson ! Je n'ai même pas de chambre d'amis, contrairement à Scott !

\- Oui, mais moi j'ai Theo...

\- Il dort dans ton lit ! Et vient pas me dire le contraire !

\- Quoi ? Attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Theo... avec Scott ? C'est sérieux ?

\- On ne peut plus sérieux, mec. » Annonça Theo, fièrement en plus.

« - Je préfére encore dormir avec un Stiles que me retrouver dans la maison d'un jeune couple ! »

Stiles fronça le nez, alors que Scott souriait l'air de dire « Bah voilà, tout est arrangé. ». Oui, mais non. Tout n'était pas arrangé, au contraire. Il n'imaginait pas pouvoir dormir avec Jackson sans se trahir, il réfléchissait plutôt s'il ne pouvait pas dormir sur le canapé, en réalité...

« - Ho, quel dommage, je me faisais déjà un plaisir d'un plan à trois ! » Tenta de plaisanter Theo. Raté. Scott le foudroya du regard. « - Si on peut plus rigoler... » Ronchonna-t-il en haussant les épaules. Ce qui fit rire le Whittemore.

« - J'en connais un qui se fait mener à la baguette ! »

Theo ne répondit pas mais donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de son voisin de siège, comme si ça pouvait le faire taire. En réalité, il savait qu'il allait prendre cher ce soir, c'est tout. La fidélité était un peu un sujet sensible, le Raeken faisait tellement de coup dans le dos des gens que ça n'étonnerait pas Scott qu'il le trompe un jour. S'il le faisait, il allait le payer cher. Scott trop gentil, Scott trop naïf et gnagnagna... attendez de le voir se mettre en colère et on en reparle ? Il l'avait sauvé, il en avait fais son bêta, ce n'était certainement pas pour que la chimère aille voir ailleurs à l'occasion.

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Stiles, Jackson prit alors ses affaires et suivit le Stilinski à l'intérieur de la maison, sous le regard perplexe du père qui se trouvait dans le salon.

« - Ha, papa, tu étais là...

\- Effectivement, c'est encore chez moi.

\- Bonjour Sherif. » Fit Jackson en tendant la main au paternel de Stiles, main que celui-ci serra.

« - Jackson, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir dans le coin.

\- à ce sujet... il pourrait rester à la maison quelques jours ? S'il te plait ? » Le Shérif jeta un regard à son fils, puis à Jackson.

« - Du moment que vous ne faites pas de bêtises, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- Faire des bêtises ? Enfin tu me co... Tu connais Jackson, il est sage comme une image ! »

Le père esquissa un petit sourire devant la phrase de son fils qui s'était repris au bon moment. N'ajoutant donc rien à cela, les deux adolescents se rendirent à l'étage, alors que Scott et Theo étaient déjà partis de leur coté. Peut-être se balader à poil en forêt, Stiles n'en savait rien et pour une fois, il ne voulait même pas le savoir. Jackson siffla en voyant la chambre.

« - C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?! »

Jackson haussa les sourcils et repassa son regard dans la chambre, comme si ça paraissait évident. Oui, la chambre était très loin d'être rangé, Stiles n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'y faire le ménage ce matin. Et le fait qu'il ait fais des recherches justement la veille, n'avait certainement pas arrangé les choses.

« - Ouais bah ça va hein ! Je savais pas que tu venais habiter ici, je te signale ! Si t'es pas content, tu peux ranger. Quoique, non. Si t'es pas content tu peux aller rejoindre Scott et son enfoiré de petit-ami ! »

Stiles avait beau râler... il se mit tout de même à ranger, sous le regard de Jackson qui avait esquisser un sourire en coin.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles était debout dans sa chambre. Il réfléchissait. Jackson s'était parfaitement installé, comme s'il était chez lui et à vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas échanger ne serait-ce qu'un mot depuis que Stiles s'était mis à ranger. À présent, son invité lisait tranquillement un livre, assis sur le lit. L'hyperactif était hésitant, devait-il vraiment dormir avec le Whittemore ? Celui-ci finit par lever ses yeux de son livre pour le regarder à son tour.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Stilinski ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Je te fascine ? »

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, il était sérieux là ? Jackson eut un petit sourire qui s'élargit peu à peu face à l'expression de celui qui l'accueillait. Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« - Va dormir sur le canapé. » Jackson haussa les sourcils.

« - Pour avoir vu ton canapé... non, je n'irais pas dormir là-dessus. » Stiles fronça le nez, cette fois.

« - ça va, il est bien mon canapé, ça m'arrive souvent de dormir dessus je te signale !

\- Et tu crois vraiment être une référence ? »

Stiles en était venu à fusiller le garçon du regard, ils n'avaient jamais su s'entendre mais ce mec ne faisait vraiment aucun effort aussi... Ne préférant pas répondre, pour une fois, plutôt qu'empirer la situation, il attrapa son oreille sous le regard perplexe de son vis-à-vis.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- JE vais dormir sur le canapé puisque TU ne veux pas bouger ton petit cul de diva ! » Est-ce qu'il venait de traiter Jackson de diva ? Exactement, et c'était bien mérité.

« - Ne dis pas de sottises, il y a bien assez de place pour nous deux... » Soupira l'autre, ne voyant pas pourquoi Stiles faisait tant d'histoire. Voyant qu'il continuait d'hésiter, il ajouta. « - Allez, je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais ? »

Stiles grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en jetant d'un coup son oreiller à sa place, alors que l'oreiller, lui, n'avait rien fait. Il enleva son haut puis son jean qu'il jeta tout deux plus loin avant de s'asseoir à sa place, contre son oreiller, en croisant les bras. Stiles, bouder ? Tellement pas son genre... Il sentit néanmoins le regard de Jackson et soupira, agacé.

« - Quoi ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas pris du muscle ? » Stiles haussa les sourcils avant de tourner son regard vers Jackson, se demandant s'il se fichait de lui. Apparemment, non. Donc, il baissa la tête pour observer son torse nu, perplexe.

« - C'est pas impossible... Comment tu veux que je sache ? Je ne fais pas attention à ce genre de chose, contrairement à toi.

\- Je ne fais pas particulièrement attention au physique des autres garçons, je te signale...

\- C'est vrai que tu préfères les filles... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Jackson était en train de passer sa main sur son torse nu ! Comme si c'était normal ! Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement et il tapa sur la main pour la faire fuir.

« - Si, je t'assure, tu as pris du muscle. Tu es devenu plus viril. » C'était quoi, ça ? Ce Jackson trop bizarre, là ?

« - Ouais, bah j'ai plus un corps de petite vierge, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise... »

Jackson ricana. Et ça lui faisait le même effet que quand c'était Theo. Bref, il détestait ça, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant que les deux énergumènes s'entendent comme la roue en foire... entre connards, soit on s'aime soit on se déteste, c'est tout. Stiles se coucha, ne voulant plus entendre ni le rire, ni les commentaires, ni même la respiration de Jackson ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer ! Ce qui l'énervait encore plus c'est d'être amoureux de ce... cet espèce d'enfoiré de première... C'est pour ça qu'il tentait désespérément de l'esquiver. Comment Scott avait pu lui faire un coup pareil ?!

« - Stiles ? » Le sus-nommée hésita à répondre, mais c'était rare que l'autre l'appelle par son prénom, alors il soupira.

« - Quoi ?

\- … Non, rien. À demain. »

Stiles haussa un sourcil alors que Jackson éteignait la lumière. C'était étrange, quand Jackson avait quelque chose à dire, il le disait... et c'était quoi ce « à demain » ? Il ne pouvait pas dire bonne nuit, comme tout le monde ? Non... Non, s'il commençait à dire bonne nuit, ça annoncerait sans doute la fin du monde. Si ce n'est pire.

Alors qu'ils étaient censé dormir... Stiles ne pouvait pas simplement dormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, comme d'habitude. Rien que le fait de savoir Jackson dans le même lit que lui, ça le mettait dans un de ces état... Est-ce qu'il dormait, d'ailleurs ? Il avait envie de lui demander mais... il n'avait pas non plus de raison particulière de lui parler. Seulement, il était curieux et maintenant, il voulait savoir si son camarade dormait ou non.

« - La ferme. » Stiles avait à peine entrouvert la bouche.

« - Mais je n'ai rien dis !

\- Non, mais j'anticipe...

\- ça va, hein, ce n'est pas comme si je parlais touuuut le teeemps non plus !

\- Dors, et arrête de gesticuler ! »

Stiles pesta. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tiens, même lui ne dormait pas donc... ça montrait bien que ce n'était pas si facile que ça de simplement dormir.

Il finit par s'endormir tout de même, peu après Jackson. Le problème c'était que depuis l'histoire avec le Nogitsune... puis celle avec les médecins de l'horreur, qui n'avait rien arrangé, il faisait de fréquents cauchemars. Il avait peut-être oublié ce détail. Certainement parce qu'il faisait tout pour oublier ces cauchemars. Ce sang, ces cadavres autour de lui... tout était noir, sombre, comme s'il n'y avait plus le moindre espoir. Comme s'il était seul.

Bien sûr, une fois qu'il se réveillait, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Principalement, parce qu'il avait Scott. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais parlé de ces rêves... ni à qui que ce soit, c'était un secret entre lui et ses songes. Espérant, évidemment, qu'un jour cela cesse.

Mais pour le moment, il courrait. Il courrait inlassablement, n'ayant pas le choix, étant poursuivis par quelque chose... et ce rire. Ce rire machiavélique qui résonnait dans sa tête lui donnait presque des haut le cœur. Il détestait ce rire. Le rire purement sadique du Nogitsune... puis, il entendit une voix lointaine l'appeler...

« - Stiles... Stiles... Stilinski ! » Il se réveilla en sursaut et tomba sur le visage de Jackson qui était en train de le secouer pour le réveiller.

Stiles s'accrocha alors soudainement à lui, comme un petit animal effrayé qui sautait sur la première chose qui lui passe sous la pate en attendant que la frayeur soit passé. Il reprenait son souffle, essayait de calmer son angoisse, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire... du moins, jusqu'à ce que Jackson, surpris jusque là, posa sa main dans son dos, comme pour le rassurer. Il était inquiet de voir Stiles dans cet état. Celui-ci se raidit à ce contact et se calma automatiquement, avant de le relâcher et le repousser doucement.

« - Heu... je.. j'ai fais un cauchemar...

\- J'ai vu.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Un peu.

\- Je... hm... désolé, tu peux te rendormir... »

Stiles était confus, déjà à cause de son rêve mais en plus Jackson... dans son lit qui était à présent au courant pour ses cauchemars... La situation ne s'améliorait pas. Il s'assieds sur le bord de son lit et soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il songea à vraiment aller continuer sa nuit au salon.

« - Stiles ?

\- Hm ?

\- Viens là. » Stiles porta son regard sur Jackson, à nouveau allongé, qui l'incitait apparemment à venir dormir contre lui... L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« - Non mais ça va pas ?! J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! » Quoique... Jackson serait-il capable d'avoir pitié de quelqu'un ? Le Whittemore roula des yeux.

« - Allez, ne te fais pas prier... je sais que tu n'en parleras à personne et moi non plus. »

Stiles gonfla les joues mais finit par obtempérer devant l'insistance l'autre, calant sa tête contre son épaule. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Jackson et sentir son odeur l'apaisa... il put enfin dormir en toute tranquillité.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, il était près, beaucoup trop près du loup-garou à son goût, son cœur s'emballa et il sortit rapidement du lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avoir accepter de dormir contre Jackson ? Même si c'était pour oublier ses cauchemars, c'était définitivement une très mauvaise idée ! Il s'était laissé emporté sous l'impulsion du moment, et maintenant Jackson savait pour ses cauchemars... c'était pire que tout, rien n'allait. Il s'habilla en vitesse et prit don téléphone avant de sortir pour appeler son meilleur ami.

« - Stiles ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

\- Heu... non... Quelle heure il est ?

\- 7h30 du matin...

\- Ha, heu... désolé... écoute, je peux pas garder Jackson chez moi ! C'est juste impossible !

\- Stiles...

\- Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Il est orgueilleux, narcissique, il pense pas du tout à ce que ressentent les gens, et plus que tout, il m'insupporte !

\- On sait toi et moi que ce n'est pas le problème...

\- Et ben justement, c'est encore pire ! Comment tu peux imaginer une seule seconde que ça puisse bien se passer ?

\- Stiles, ça fait trop longtemps que tu te caches ! Jackson est là, à tes côtés, célibataire en plus, c'est l'occasion ou jamais !

\- Tu dis de ces conneries... On se déteste, ça ne peut pas marcher !

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux Stiles, je sais que ce n'est pas évident... vous avez toujours eu une relation particulière. Mais il est temps de mettre les choses au clair, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Tu as peut-être raison... Je vais essayer...

\- Je sais que tu peux le faire, Stiles. Prends ton courage à deux mains. »

L'hyperactif soupira tout en raccrochant, c'était quand même plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Avoir l'homme de ses rêves dans son lit tout en essayant de cacher ses sentiments à son encontre... et il n'imaginait même pas s'il s'en rendait compte. Jackson se moquerait de lui... ou le fuirait tout au mieux. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait. Cependant, quand il retourna dans sa chambre, il fut surpris de trouver Jackson faisant sa valise.

« - Jackson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me casse puisque c'est si difficile de me supporter !

\- Quoi ? T'as écouté ? Attends, faut que je t'explique !

\- C'est bon, tu peux garder ta salive pour cette fois, j'ai très bien compris, va ! Je pensais qu'on était arrivé à se comprendre un minimum, à se rapprocher cette nuit mais visiblement je me suis gouré !

\- Jackson, écoute-

\- ça suffit ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, à moi, de devoir te supporter ?! Je faisais un effort parce que Scott veut que je me rapproche de la meute, il était même question que je reste à Beacon Hills. Mais ça ne se fera jamais parce que toi et moi on ne s'entendra jamais. Je devrais peut-être même carrément chercher une autre meute qui saura apprécier mon charisme naturel... » Stiles fronça les sourcils, en entendant l'ancien Kanima il se sentait à la fois en colère et triste, il n'avait jamais voulu que les choses se passent ainsi...

« - Mais vas-y, personne ne t'en empêche ! Tu as ma bénédiction, Jackson !

\- Va te faire foutre, Stilinski. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus, le Whittemore prit sa valise et partit de la maison du Shérif. Stiles soupira, prenant à peine conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait d'inciter Jackson à quitter la meute en plus de l'avoir fait fuir de chez lui... C'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se retenir de s'énerver comme ça ? Surtout qu'il savait que l'ancien co-capitaine de Lacrosse était assez sensible dans le fond, c'est même pour ça qu'il avait pris directement la mouche alors que si c'était réellement quelqu'un d'insensible, il serait resté chez l'hyperactif justement pour l'ennuyer. Il soupira lourdement, une fois de plus Jackson devait se sentir exclu et seul... Il savait ce que ça faisait, il s'était toujours investi à 207% dans la meute justement pour que Scott ne puisse pas le mettre de côté. Scott était son seul ami, il était bien décidé à ne pas le perdre.

Il se demanda aussi où était parti Jackson, vu qu'il n'avait apparemment aucun endroit où aller à Beacon Hills. Il n'allait tout de même pas déjà repartir ? Peut-être que Stiles devrait l'appeler pour s'excuser... Si seulement Stiles avait son numéro de téléphone. Il se maudit mentalement, il avait beau dire après Jackson, il constatait qu'il n'était pas franchement mieux. Il se dit qu'il devait appeler Scott, lui saurait quoi faire mais... Il détestait décevoir son meilleur ami, il ne savait pas comment exactement lui apprendre la nouvelle, seulement il était persuadé que c'était typiquement le genre de truc que Scott ne lui reprocherait pas ouvertement, mais intérieurement il devait se dire que Stiles avait beau être intelligent, niveau amour et social c'était une véritable andouille.

Plutôt qu'appeler Scott, il rejoignit sa jeep pour sillonner la ville à la recherche de l'ancien Kanima, il ne devait pas être bien loin après tout, il était même peut-être dans un coin en train de se demander ce qu'il foutait, où il allait... C'est ce qu'essayait de se dire Stiles. Seulement, à force de recherche, il se rendit compte que ce n'était certainement pas le cas. Il soupira longuement, peut-être que Jackson était allé chez Lydia... Ou chez Scott, après tout il avait bien une chambre en trop. Il se décida à se garer et enfin appeler son meilleur ami, à nouveau.

« - Allô ?

\- Oui, hm, Scott heu... Jackson est parti de chez moi.

\- Je sais, il m'a téléphoné pour me prévenir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dis d'autre ?

\- Rien, juste qu'il s'était souvenu que Derek lui avait donné un double des clé en cas de soucis, comme il n'y a personne au loft de Derek, qu'il serve à quelque chose...

\- Ha ? Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient si proche...

\- Personne n'en parle en ta présence mais tout le monde s'est rapproché de Jackson depuis qu'il est parti. Tu ne le ressens pas comme nous mais il fait parti de la meute et c'est important pour nous...

\- Ouais et si j'ai bien compris je suis la seule entrave qui fait que vous n'êtes pas aussi proche que vous le voudriez ?! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi personne n'en parle en ma présence ?

\- Parce qu'à part moi, tout le monde pense que tu le déteste...

\- Mais je le déteste pas ! C'est juste que... Je ne veux pas qu'il se rende compte de mes sentiments...

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, il est même très loin de s'en douter...

\- Ho bon sang... il est parti parce qu'il m'a entendu dire que je le supportais pas. Forcément qu'il est parti ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, dis moi Scott !

\- Et si tu commençais par t'excuser ? Lui dire ce que tu penses vraiment ? Ça ne t'est pas si difficile habituellement.

\- Ouais bah avec lui, c'est difficile ! Il me met tellement les nerfs en pelote à rouler des mécaniques sans même s'en rendre compte que j'ai juste envie de le casser ! Mais... Je sais pas... c'est comme une réflexe d'auto-défense tu vois...

\- Dis-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je sais pas moi, écris lui une lettre !

\- Ho... Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je vais y réfléchir mais en attendant... fais gaffe à ce qu'il fasse pas de bêtises, comment dire... je lui ai donné ma bénédiction pour qu'il quitte la meute. » Il put entendre Scott soupirer derrière le téléphone.

« - Je vais envoyer Theo. Ça ira. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, il aurait plutôt dis qu'envoyer Theo était certainement une mauvaise idée, mais bon, vu ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne valait pas franchement mieux. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que Jackson avait tenté d'être sympa avec lui, il l'avait apaisé après son cauchemar, sans se moquer. Et Stiles avait finalement pris peur.

À présent c'était encore pire, parce que non seulement il avait peur mais en plus, il culpabilisait.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand Jackson ouvrit la porte du loft, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver Theo. Derek ou Peter aurait été compréhensible. Cora, Isaac, pourquoi pas. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, tout ce beau monde aurait été plus crédible.

« - Theo ? Comment tu as su où me trouver ?

\- C'est Scott qui me l'a dis.

\- Et heu... Pourquoi ? Y'a un problème ?

\- J'ai appris que tu t'étais engueulé avec Stiles alors je suis venu voir comment tu allais ! » Répondit simplement l'autre en entrant comme s'il était chez lui, profitant pour jeter un œil à l'endroit qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter.

« - Je ne me suis pas engueulé avec Stiles ! On a simplement mis les choses au clair ! Et puis même... Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je me dispute avec ce minable ? » Theo ricana tout en s'installant dans le canapé et sortant des bouteilles d'alcool de son petit sachet.

« - T'es dur avec le garçon que tu aimes. » Jackson se figea.

« - Quoi ?

\- Ho arrête, pas avec moi... Je sais très bien que tu as toujours eu un petit faible pour Stiles. Et c'est toujours d'actualité.

\- Mais n'importe quoi !

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui a demandé à Scott pour dormir chez lui.

\- C'est... simplement pour me rapprocher de la meute !

\- Tu es très mauvais menteur, tu sais ? En plus de ça, j'ai vu le regard que tu posais sur lui... tu peux peut-être tromper n'importe qui, mais pas moi. » L'ancien Kanima soupira de dépit et vint s'affaler à ses cotés.

« - De toute façon, il me déteste...

\- Ho arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer... » Ironisa l'autre avant de se prendre un coup de pied, ce qui le fit plus ricaner qu'autre chose.

« - Je croyais que t'étais là pour me soutenir !

\- Ouais, pas pour te regarder te morfondre ! Tu dis qu'il te déteste mais est-ce que tu as fais quelque chose pour qu'il puisse t'apprécier un minimum ?

\- Je... quand je tente, je me ramasse en beauté. C'est que tu vois, Stiles c'est pas le genre à être impressionné par l'argent, la popularité ou encore la beauté. Il a besoin d'affection, d'amour... de tendresse. Autant te dire que ce n'est pas mon domaine.

\- Surtout que tu n'arrives pas encore à être toi-même. Tu te caches derrière ton masque de mec populaire et trop fier pour assumer quoique ce soit. Tu es un lâche, Jackson. Tu fuis pour ne pas être blessé, comme tu viens de le faire avec Stiles. » Le Whittemore était soufflé, il n'en revenait pas. Comment Theo pouvait le connaître aussi bien alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis 10 ans ? Quelque chose le chiffonnait là-dedans...

« - C'est Scott qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Hmhm, il aimait pas trop mon idée de vous botter le cul à tout les deux.

\- À tout les deux ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois sincèrement que Stiles puisse vouloir que tu quittes la meute ? » Il était tenté de dire que si, mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

« - Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il me déteste...

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, d'abord, il me déteste ça c'est clair, mais vous, vous ne vous détestez pas... Vous vous fuyez ! Vous passez votre temps à mettre un mur entre vous qui n'a même pas lieu d'être ! Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai eu.

\- Je veux bien admettre que c'est pas mal de ma faute... en plus d'agir comme tu l'as dis, je suis sorti avec Lydia...

\- Ha ? Et alors ?

\- T'es bien le seul à ignorer que Stiles a un gros faible pour Lydia... » Theo haussa les sourcils, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

« - Non, je ne crois vraiment pas...

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est impossible pour moi qu'il puisse avoir ce genre de sentiments pour Lydia, je pense qu'il l'aime comme amie... Tu es sûr de ne pas prendre le problème à l'envers ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et si c'était toi qu'il aimait et qu'il était jaloux de Lydia ? » Jackson éclata de rire.

« - Très drôle. » Theo esquissa un sourire en coin et vint poser sa joue contre l'épaule de l'autre.

« - En tout cas, moi je t'aime mon petit Jackson !

\- Je vois ça, ouais.

\- Et Scott aussi, on compte pas te lâcher comme ça ! » L'ancien Kanima était horriblement gêné de ses paroles, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de déclaration et ne pouvait faire autrement que jouer à l'égocentrique.

« - Comme si c'était aussi facile de se débarrasser de moi, de toute façon ! »

Theo rigola avec lui ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Le Reaken n'en avait pourtant pas terminé avec ses deux amis, s'il peut considérer Stiles comme son ami évidemment. Il but alors toute l'après-midi avec Jackson, même si l'alcool ne leur faisait aucun effet, ils se racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient vécu chacun de leur coté durant ces 10 années où ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles.

Après ça, et sans en faire part à son Scott, il décida d'aller voir Stiles. Il n'avait pas le droit de botter son petit cul d'humain, d'accord, ça ne l'empêchait pas de lui donner plus ou moins un coup de pouce. Il fallait qu'il évalue lui-même les chances éventuelles qu'avait Jackson avec lui, Scott ne lui avait bien entendu rien dit sur les sentiments de Stiles. Stiles était le meilleur ami de Scott et il ne lui aurait jamais pardonné de dévoilé ainsi ses secrets. C'est donc ainsi que l'hyperactif fut surprit en ouvrant sa porte d'y trouver l'ancienne chimère.

« - Theo ? Il se passe quelque chose de grave ?

\- Ben ouais, j'ai deux amis idiots qui passent leur temps à se chamailler alors que dans le fond ils s'apprécient. C'est assez grave, je dois bien le reconnaître. » Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu parles de Jackson et moi, là ?

\- Mais non voyons, je parle de mes amis de la forêt... sérieux, de qui tu veux que je parle d'autre ? » Stiles gonfla les joues, normalement c'est lui qui faisait ce genre de réflexion !

« - On est ami ? » Fut tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche. Theo haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« - On est de la même meute, en tout cas. »

Il éludait clairement la question, la situation n'était jamais très clair entre eux et d'après lui ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça. Ami ou pas, pour le moment ça n'avait aucune importance. Theo força le passage pour entrer sans demander l'accord de Stiles qui le suivit du regard.

« - Tu as été parlé à Jackson si je comprends bien ?

\- C'est ça. J'essaie de comprendre ce qui t'es passé par la tête.

\- C'est pourtant simple ! Je ne le supporte pas !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est un narcissique égocentrique ! Il se croit au-dessus de tout le monde !

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu le sais, non ? Qu'il se cache derrière ça pour ne pas montrer à quel point il est blessé ? » Stiles baissa la tête comme un gosse qu'on dispute. « - Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu, maintenant, Stiles ?

\- Je voudrais lui faire mes excuses, mais c'est compliqué... » Toujours sans lui demander son avis, l'ancienne chimère grimpa les marches pour aller dans la chambre de Stiles qui le rejoignit. Sur son bureau se trouvait un amoncellement de papier.

« - Ce sont toutes des lettres d'excuses ?

\- Ne t'en mêle pas ! J'essaie de faire quelque chose de correct ! Je n'ai juste pas encore trouvé les mots qu'il faut...

\- Hmhm... Tu peux me promettre que Jackson finira par avoir tes excuses ?

\- Je te le promets. »

Ouais, autant dire jamais. Il voyait bien que Stiles essayait, mais même s'il disait le contraire, il avait visiblement besoin d'un coup de pouce à la Theo. C'est ainsi qu'après un moment il quitta la demeure, ayant planqué un des brouillons dans sa veste sans que Stiles ne s'aperçoive de rien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alors comme vous vous en doutez, il y a un moment "lettre de Stiles" donc j'ai mis des astérisques :**

 ***rature* : mot tellement raturé qu'on ne comprend pas**

 ***blablabla* : mot raturé mais qu'on arrive à déchiffrer.**

 **Voilà ! Bonne Lecture sur ce chapitre plutôt concentré sur Theo ! :3**

* * *

Quand Theo revint chez Scott, il ne parla évidemment pas de la lettre, pensant qu'il lui dirait de ne surtout pas la montrer à Jackson, ce qui aurait été moins drôle. En vérité, Scott n'aurait pas pu faire une chose pareille justement à cause de l'amitié qu'il y avait entre lui et Stiles, il ne voulait pas à nouveau la mettre en péril. C'est bien pour ça qu'il avait envoyé Theo au lieu de s'en charger lui-même.

« - Alors ? » Lui demanda Scott en le voyant arriver.

« - Alors c'est sur la voix de la guérison... Tu me donnes vraiment carte blanche ?

\- Oui, je sais que même si je ne te la donnais pas, tu te l'accorderais, alors comme ça tu traces tes propres limites.

\- Mes propres limites ?

\- Tu es seulement en train de te rendre compte de ce que c'est de ressentir les choses... Si je t'imposais des limites, tu ferais tout pour aller au-delà. Je préfère que tu te rendes compte par toi-même ce qui est bien ou mal. C'est un peu comme si tu te rachetais une conduite. » Theo fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« - Donc, si ça tourne mal, tu en prendras la responsabilité ?

\- ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai confiance en toi, Theo.

\- C'est ça, dis plutôt que tu aimerais me faire confiance. C'est un test en réalité, avoue ! »

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Scott lui fasse confiance après tout ce qu'il avait fais, c'était inconcevable. C'était impossible. Il avait été le pire des enfoirés sans cœur. Comment pouvait-il lui pardonner aussi facilement ? Il savait que Scott l'aimait, mais ça ne suffisait pas pour se faire pardonner. L'alpha s'approcha de lui, ancrant son regard dans le sien en caressant sa joue.

« - Non, Theo, c'est toi qui doute de moi, pas l'inverse. »

Scott l'attira contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et Theo se laissa faire. Scott savait à quel point Theo se culpabilisait tout seul, ce pourquoi il ne lui en voulait pour ses actions passés et essayait plutôt de le pousser pour qu'il se rachète, pour qu'il continue d'avancer et de vivre. Le brun le regarda à nouveau avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, l'autre répondant à l'étreindre, sa langue venant se glisser contre la sienne alors que ses bras passaient autour du corps de celui qu'il aimait.

La vie de Theo était compliqué, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais avoir l'alpha dans sa vie l'aidait beaucoup à traverser les épreuves qu'il avait enduré jusqu'ici, il ne savait pas encore s'il était vraiment sortis d'affaire, ce n'était pas dis qu'il ne plonge pas dans la démence ou qu'il devienne comme Peter, ce à quoi il devait ressembler il y avait encore peu de temps. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son compagnon pour l'aider et faire son possible quoiqu'il lui en coûte. C'était peut-être difficile à croire mais Scott l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il l'avait sauvé et n'hésiterait pas une seconde à recommencer.

Le brun conduit l'ancienne chimère jusqu'au lit pour l'y allonger et tranquillement s'installer au-dessus de lui, à califourchon sur ses hanches, il le contemplait avec une certaine lueur pétillante dans le regard, qui ne déplut pas du tout à l'autre. Au contraire. Il aimait tous les regards et les sourires que celui-ci avait pour lui et était loin de s'en lasser. Scott vint passer sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leur doigt au passage, il lui murmura.

« - Tu m'appartiens. » L'autre attira alors sa main pour l'embrasser, avec une certaine provocation.

« - Tu m'appartiens aussi. »

Les yeux de Scott prirent une teinte rouge et ceux de Theo devinrent bleu pour y répondre. Ils savaient tout les deux comment allait terminer cette conversation, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Theo était heureux et aimé. Il n'avait rien besoin de plus, néanmoins, Scott lui avait confié une mission qu'il comptait bien mené jusqu'au bout.

C'est pour cela que malgré la nuit très mouvementée qu'il passa – bien qu'il commençait à se demander si ses fesses allaient vraiment tenir encore longtemps à se rythme – il alla de bon matin chez Derek, pour retrouver Jackson. Il lui montra la lettre.

« - Regarde ! J'ai une preuve de ce que j'avance, maintenant tu n'as pas d'excuse !

\- Que... Quoi ? C'est... Une lettre d'excuse de Stiles ? Je rêve ?

\- Alors... Pas vraiment, en fait, c'est un brouillon que j'ai réussi à chiper dans sa chambre mais vu que tu n'auras sans doute jamais la lettre terminée... »

Jackson fronça les sourcils, mais se mit tout de même à lire la lettre, ça peut être instructif sait-on jamais.

« _Jackson, je m'excuse de mon comportement, j'ai été impulsif, je le sais, mais tu sais que c'est dans mon caractère. Je *_ _rature*_ _je ne te déteste pas vraiment, je *_ _rature_ _rature_ _rature*_ _j'ai juste du *_ _mal avec toi_ _mais c'est parce que malgré ton mauvais caractère, je t'aime.*_ _En fait, il faudrait qu'on parle, à cœur ouvert, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible... dans tous les cas, ne quitte pas la meute, je m'en voudrais._ »

« - Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

\- Alors, hm ? Qui est-ce qui avait raison ?

\- Il m'aime bien.

\- Hm, en fait, je crois qu'il t'aime tout court.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est clair qu'il parle d'amitié et rien d'autre !

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ?! T'es bouché ma parole ! Je crois que je ne vais pas écouter Scott et vous botter les fesses, finalement !

\- Arrête un peu, tu n'as pas été là pendant 10 ans, comment tu peux prétendre nous connaître moi et Stiles !? » Theo, blessé par ses mots, ne put retenir sa colère.

« - Parce que tu crois que c'est moi qui ai choisis de vivre l'enfer pendant 10 ans !? »

Sous l'air surpris de son vis-à-vis, Theo se mordit la lèvre et quitta précipitamment l'endroit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagis ainsi, c'est vrai, Jackson n'avait pas cherché à le blesser avec ses paroles. C'était sortis comme ça et l'ancienne chimère s'était emporté sur le coup, sans avoir même le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il le savait, Jackson était un gars bien sous ses airs d'enfoiré, il était son ami, il avait dis ça sans penser que ça le toucherait de cette façon. Alors pourquoi son cœur lui faisait tellement souffrir et il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux ?

« - Theo ! » Jackson, qui lui avait couru après, le tenait à présent par le bras. « - Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça...

\- Je sais, je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... » L'ancien Kanima le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu là-bas, si j'avais su... j'aurais tout fais pour te tirer de là. »

Theo et Jackson se considéraient tout deux comme de précieux amis, des compagnons d'infortunes qui ont mal tourné à cause de leur passé. Theo rendit son étreinte à Jackson, s'agrippant doucement à lui alors que les larmes coulaient sur sa joue. Des larmes qui n'avaient pas coulés depuis une dizaine d'année. Mais à présent, son cœur se gonflait de divers sentiments qu'il avait du mal à contenir et ré-freiner. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était, était-ce finalement si bien que ça qu'il puisse ressentir à nouveau ? Il y avait peut-être l'amour, mais aussi la peine et la douleur...

« - Câlin très viril.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. » Ricana Theo dont les larmes s'étaient à présent asséchées.

« - Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si Scott nous trouve comme ça.

\- Et après tu ose me dire que je me fais mener à la baguette, mais je vois que tu n'en mènes pas large non plus !

\- Je ne vais tout de même pas avouer devant lui qu'un Scott en colère ça fait peur !

\- Tiens, c'est marrant, j'ai le même genre d'aversion envers Stiles. Hé, j'ai une idée !

\- J'espère que c'est mieux que les idées à la Scott & Stiles.

\- On a qu'à aller au parc d'attraction tous les quatre ! » Jackson plissa le regard, essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de cette idée, c'était censé les rapprocher ? Enfin, surtout lui et Stiles ? Puis il jeta un regard à Theo.

« - En fait, tu veux juste aller au parc d'attraction.

\- Bah ouais, j'y ai jamais été ! J'ai jamais dis que c'était une idée pour te réconcilier toi et Stiles ! »

Jackson tourna les yeux au ciel mais ne put retenir un petit rire, c'était du Theo tout craché ça. Il était content d'avoir retrouvé son ami d'enfance.


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson avait finalement offert des entrées pour le parc d'attraction à Stiles, Scott et Theo. Il savait très bien que Stiles et Scott étaient dans le rouge financièrement, et Theo avait de la chance d'avoir Scott et sa mère, sinon il n'avait rien. à vrai dire, Stiles n'était pas très chaud à l'idée d'y aller, surtout accompagné de Jackson, qui lui offrait le billet d'entrée qui plus est. Mais devant l'insistance de Scott, et de Theo toujours à son grand étonnement, il a finalement cédé.

Ce qui était le plus amusant ? Sans aucun doute le fait que Theo s'extasie après chaque attraction, mis à part la maison hantée où il a fracturé le nez d'un pauvre employé qui se trouvait là et qui était censé faire peur aux visiteurs. Au moins, ils avaient compris à présent que Theo réagissait très mal à ce genre de choses.

Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de tour de grand huit qu'ils avaient fait et Stiles s'effondra sur un banc qui se trouvait là.

"Ho, j'en peux plus moi... si je fais encore un tour, c'est sûr, je vais vomir !

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?" Demanda Scott avec un petit sourire. Mais ils virent Theo repasser déjà pour rejoindre déjà la file.

"Dépêche-toi !" Fit-il à Scott avec un grand sourire, se souciant visiblement peu de l'état de Stiles.

"Tu devrais y aller, pour une fois qu'il s'amuse...

\- Vas-y Scott, je reste avec lui." Intervint Jackson. Un petit silence se fit, Scott lançant un regard inquiet à son meilleur ami avant de sourire à Jackson.

"D'accord, je te le confie."

Sans plus attendre, l'alpha rejoignit son compagnon pour faire un nouveau tour de grand huit.

"On ne l'arrête plus.

\- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi." Un lourd silence suivit.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé depuis la dernière fois, encore moins seul à seul. Le malaise était bien présent et aucun des deux ne savaient réellement quoi faire, quoi dire, pour dissiper tout ça, même s'ils savaient qu'il le fallait.

"Tu sais, ce que je t'ai dit..." Tenta de commencer Stiles.

"Tu veux qu'on aille boire quelque chose ?" L'hyperactif leva son regard vers le blond.

"Quoi ?

\- Ils en ont pour un moment à mon avis alors... on pourrait faire un tour en attendant. Boire ou manger quelque chose." Stiles haussa les sourcils, surpris de la proposition, ce n'était pas courant que Jackson soit attentionnée, alors à présent qu'il lui avait parlé de cette façon...

"Je dis pas non à un soda." Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

"Va pour un soda alors." Jackson sourit à son tour et accompagna Stiles. Scott donna un petit coup de coude à son petit-ami pour lui montrer les deux autres s'éloignant.

"On dirait que ça marche." Theo s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser dans sa nuque.

"Tant mieux, comme ça après on pourra aller profiter tous les deux de la grande roue..." Scott rougit doucement, comprenant ce que Theo sous-entendait par-là.

Theo et Stiles se rafraîchissaient, sans parler, le malaise entre eux continuant de s'installer. Pourtant, des excuses ne devraient pas être si difficile à faire, si ? Pour eux, si. Ils n'étaient pas habitué à faire des excuses, et dès que l'un prenait son courage à deux mains et regardait l'autre pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, rien que le fait de croiser le regard de l'autre et tout courage s'était envolé. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ils s'étaient tous les deux mis dans une situation difficile qu'ils avaient peine à débloquer, surtout qu'il suffisait d'une seule nouvelle parole de travers pour que tout dérape à nouveau. C'est là que Jackson eut une idée.

« Si on allait là ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant un manège, une sorte de « ballade pour amoureux ». Peu de temps après, il se trouva ridicule et rougit doucement, bien sûr qu'il allait refuser. « Enfin, nan… oublie.

\- D'accord. » Jackson le regarda, bouche-bée.

« Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit d'accord. » Stiles lui sourit doucement.

À vrai dire, il l'avait trouvé tellement mignon quand il avait été gêné qu'il aurait accepté n'importe quoi. C'est donc, sans comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Stiles, que Jackson l'accompagna dans le manège pour couple où il se sentit, à nouveau, mal à l'aise. C'était ridicule, ils n'étaient pas en couple…

« Tu sais, Jackson… je m'excuse pour l'autre jour. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, surtout que tu avais voulu être gentil, pour une fois… » ça y est, c'était sorti.

Jackson le regardait comme s'il voulait dire « qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais de Stiles », mais il ne dit pas ça.

« Non… Heu, c'est moi… Je veux dire, j'ai toujours agis comme un connard, je viens m'incruster chez toi et je suis parti au quart de tour…

\- Oui… J'ai dit des choses qui t'ont blessé…

\- Moi aussi… »

Les deux esquissèrent un sourire, ils étaient réconciliés. C'était déjà pas si mal, il ne fallait pas trop en demander à ces deux-là. Pourtant, Jackson voulait lui prendre la main, la serrer dans la sienne, elles n'étaient pas loin l'une de l'autre, il lui suffirait juste d'un peu la pousser… pourquoi pas, faire comme si c'était un simple accident. Mais son cœur s'était mis à s'affoler et avant même d'en prendre conscience, la ballade était terminée.

« Jackson ? Tu restes là ? » Demanda Stiles en riant.

« Euh… non ! J'arrive ! » Il reprit contenance et le rejoint.

À présent, il n'y avait plus de malaise entre eux, pas qu'ils étaient amis, ils n'en étaient quand même pas à ce stade mais ils étaient plus proche. Ça se sentait. Jackson prit l'initiative d'offrir une glace à Stiles, en attendant qu'ils retrouvent leurs amis, mais il se doutait qu'ils avaient fait exprès de ne les laisser rien qu'à deux. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de les remercier, même s'il n'était toujours pas en couple avec Stiles, il pouvait au moins, pour la première fois, passer vraiment un bon moment avec lui, c'était plus que plaisant. Et inespéré pour lui. Stiles et Jackson n'arrivaient jamais à s'entendre, d'habitude. Le Whittemore pensait d'ailleurs qu'ils ne s'entendraient sans doute jamais.

« Tu sais quoi, Jackson ? T'es plus sympa que je le pensais. » Le sourire de Stiles. Voilà quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu, quelque chose pour lequel il avait jalousé Scott pendant un long moment.

« Je pensais la même chose de toi, petite tête. » Il le bouscula légèrement, pour jouer, et Stiles rebouscula en retour, riant.

« Je pensais que personne n'arrivait à me supporter à part Scott.

\- Je le pensais aussi, tu crois que j'ai muté pour devenir une sorte de cyborg qui peut tout supporter ?

\- Ce serait chouette, je pourrais faire des expériences sur toi.

\- Tu te prends pour Sheldon ? » Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu regardes ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis pas un inculte !

\- Mais Scott si ! Ho bon sang, je t'aime toi ! » Oups. Nouveau moment gênant, ça arrivait quelquefois à Stiles de laisser filer un « je t'aime » comme ça, mais alors là… c'était le pire. Jackson aussi avait réagis à cette phrase, en fait, il paniquait totalement. « Heu… C'est pas heu…

\- Tiens, tu as vu ça ? ça te dit une partie ? »

Stiles soupira doucement, apparemment Jackson n'avait pas entendu cette phrase, fort heureusement. Il le suivit à un de ces jeux où on peut gagner une grosse peluche et parader avec dans tout le parc. Il ne manqua pas de l'offrir à Stiles dont les yeux s'étaient remplis d'étoile, c'était un pacman géant après tout.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite à retrouver leurs deux amis, devant la grande roue, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rougies. Si Stiles pensait que c'était dû à un manège, Jackson et son odorat de loup avait deviné que c'était toute autre chose.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott soupira doucement. Ce que Theo pouvait détester au plus haut point ! À moins que ce soit un soupir de plaisir, bien entendu... mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et ça ne rendait pas du tout Scott attirant, en plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Demanda l'alpha comme si l'ancienne chimère avait toutes les réponses du monde. Mais Theo haussa un sourcil.

« Baiser ? » Face au regard blasé de Scott, ça ne devait pas être ça la bonne raison. Hé, il proposait lui !

« Je te parle pour Stiles et Jackson ! » Oh, ça... Theo haussa les épaules.

« Ils sont réconciliés, non ?

\- Et tu crois que ça va suffire ? Ils vont recommencer à s'engueuler à la prochaine occasion. » Scott n'avait peut-être pas tord. Il avait même certainement raison.

« Il faut vraiment leur mâcher le travail... » Soupira le bêta entre ses dents.

« Tu aurais une idée ? » Theo plongea son regard dans celui de son amant et esquissa un sourire.

« Ouais, mais ça va pas te plaire.

\- Ne me dis rien alors. »

La châtain rit doucement et se jeta sur son latino pour l'embrasser avec passion. Son plan pouvait bien attendre demain, là il était bien trop occupé à passer du bon temps avec le loup-garou de ses rêves. Il lui avait fais des choses horribles, c'est vrai, il lui était aussi arrivé des choses horribles, mais tout cela était derrière eux à présent. Theo n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie, il le savait par la réaction de son propre cœur. Au début, ça avait été quelque chose de douloureux, tellement qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Maintenant il était comme libéré et il se sentait léger. Beaucoup plus léger. Il pourrait s'envoler d'un moment à l'autre.

Il frissonna de tout son être et son cœur manqua un battement quand il sentit Scott embrasser sa torse. Il lui procurait de telles sensations qu'il était certain de ne plus jamais pouvoir s'en séparer, c'était trop bon. Trop merveilleux. Il découvrait un tout autre monde qui le mettait s'en-dessus-dessous. Il grogna doucement et ne tarda pas à relever le visage de son latino pour l'embrasser à nouveau, dévorant sa bouche, jouant et suçotant tendrement sa langue. Cette langue qui lui procurait tellement d'effet qu'il était certain qu'elle avait été créé par un être divin qui voulait répandre le plaisir sur la terre.

Depuis qu'il était en couple avec Scott, sa vie était juste un pur bonheur et il était enfin heureux de vivre...

Le lendemain, Theo mit en marche son plan. Stiles et Jackson se tomberaient dans les bras, il en avait décidé ainsi et personne ne pourra plus l'en empêcher. Ça aurait dû déjà avoir lieu mais avec les deux abrutis tête de mule qu'il se coltinait, ça n'aidait franchement pas. Imbéciles malheureux, qu'il les avait appelé.

Stiles et Jackson avaient tous les deux un message étrange de la part de l'un et l'autre, demandant à se rejoindre dans la forêt, qu'il avait besoin de parler de quelque chose d'important. Mettant bien un quart d'heure de différence entre les deux rendez-vous, juste pour être sûr que Stiles arrive bien avant Jackson, mais pas trop longtemps, de toute façon Jackson arriverait certainement quelques minutes à l'avance. Oui, Theo avait pensé à tout mais il lui faudrait une petite dose de chance pour que ça marche à la perfection. Souvent, les plans ça marche sur le papier, mais le reste... surtout qu'il n'était pas un jeune homme très chanceux. Quoique, il avait de la chance d'avoir rencontré Scott, ça c'était sûr.

Theo était caché dans un coin et observait Stiles sans qu'il le remarque alors qu'il avançait jusqu'au Nemeton, point de rendez-vous. L'hyperactif chercha du regard et soupira avant de baisser les yeux, visiblement déçu. Theo savait qu'il s'imaginait déjà le pire. Que Jackson ne viendrait peut-être pas, qu'il lui avait fais une mauvaise blague... L'ancienne chimère pouvait sentir son désarroi de là où il était et priait presque pour que ça ne dure pas longtemps. Il ne l'avouerait pas mais il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

C'est à cet instant qu'un loup-garou inconnu sortit littéralement de nulle part et rugit sur Stiles qui prit peur et commença à courir. Oui mais voilà, Stiles n'est qu'un être humain, il avait beau connaître beaucoup de loup-garou, ça ne le rendait pas invincible et pas plus rapide non plus. Fort heureusement pour lui, Jackson ne tarda pas à arriver et se mettre entre eux, grognant sur l'autre de façon vraiment terrifiante, hors de lui. L'inconnu se stoppa net, le sonda quelques instants, émit un petit grognement de frustration et partit finalement sans demander son reste.

Stiles, qui était tombé sur le cul par terre à un moment donné, reprenait son souffle avec difficulté. Il avait failli y passer et Jackson l'avait sauvé. Jackson lui avait sauvé la vie. Son regard était posé sur le loup-garou en question, leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et Jackson le détourna vite, avec un nouveau grognement.

« Ne me regarde pas. » Dit-il d'une voix plus imprégné de tristesse que d'autorité.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... je suis horrible comme ça... » répondit l'ancien Kanima, un peu piteusement.

C'est vrai, il ne voulait pas montrer à Stiles l'apparence monstrueuse qu'il avait, il en avait déjà fais bien assez quand il avait été Kanima. L'hyperactif esquissa un sourire et se leva pour rejoindre Jackson, le tournant vers lui sans demander son avis.

« Arrête, Jackson, tu n'as absolument rien de monstrueux... »

L'ancien capitaine de Lacrosse était prêt à répondre, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, une bouche venait de se poser sur la sienne. Et pas n'importe laquelle, c'était celle de Stiles. Stiles était en train de l'embrasser pour une raison totalement inexpliqué. Bien sûr qu'il aimait ça ! Ses traits se détendirent doucement, reprenant totalement l'apparence humaine.

Stiles détacha doucement ses lèvres des siennes, levant son regard vers lui, apparemment tout aussi surpris par son geste, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rosés. Mais Jackson n'avait aucune intention de le laisser fuir, pas maintenant. Il caressa doucement sa joue, l'invitant à croiser de nouveau son regard, il adorait ses yeux couleur miel... et il l'embrassa à son tour. Sa poitrine se sentit soulagé d'un poids, il trouvait le baiser tellement plaisant qu'il en avait la chair de poule. Jamais il n'avait ressentis quelque chose comme ça auparavant.

« Je... » Commença-t-il lorsque leurs lèvres étaient séparés, mais le reste ne suivit pas. Stiles observait son regard, comme confus et triste.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » Demanda subitement l'humain, mais une fois ces paroles hors de sa bouche ça lui paraissait tout simplement impossible. Il racontait encore n'importe quoi. Pourquoi Jackson acquiesçait en se pinçant les lèvres alors ?

Stiles restait là, raide comme un piquet à observer Jackson comme si c'était un fantôme, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure avant de se jeter littéralement dans ses bras. Il avait attendu si longtemps, il était resté à rien faire d'autre que rejeter Jackson en bloque... alors qu'il l'aimait !

Theo soupira doucement et se retint de faire la danse de la joie avant de s'éloigner, les deux bras cassés devraient s'en sortir à présent. Il rejoignit le loup-garou qu'il paya comme promis et l'inconnu partit comme il était venu, restant un inconnu aux yeux de tous.

Jackson esquissa un sourire tendre en étreignant Stiles contre lui. Enfin ils se comprenaient. Enfin ils voyaient la réalité en face. Enfin ils allaient pouvoir être ensemble...

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'emmena dans le loft de Derek et il espérait que celui-ci n'ait rien contre le fait qu'il fasse des galipettes avec l'humain de la meute. Sinon tant pis.


	8. Chapter 8

Theo était revenu victorieux chez Scott, fier comme jamais ! Il avait parfaitement accompli sa mission, tout avait marché comme prévu, et il comptait bien le montrer à Scott. Il arriva dans la chambre et sourit de toutes ses dents lorsque Scott leva son regard vers lui.

« J'ai gagné ! » Scott haussa les sourcils.

« Tu as gagné ?

\- Oui, non seulement j'ai réconcilié Stiles et Jackson mais ils sont officiellement ensemble ! » Son petit-ami parut abasourdi.

« C'est sûr ?

\- Parfaitement, attends regarde ! » Il sortit son téléphone et lui montra une photo qu'il avait prise de Stiles et Jackson en train de s'embrasser. « S'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, pourquoi s'embrasseraient-ils ?

\- Wow, alors là... je suis sciè ! » Il lui sourit. « Je suis fier de toi, je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! » Theo esquissa un sourire en coin. C'était là. Oui, c'était maintenant qu'il devait jouer sa carte parce que plus tard ce serait trop tard. Maintenant ou jamais, comme on dit.

« Alors, Scott, comme j'ai parfaitement remplis ma mission... j'ai droit à une récompense ? » Scott cligna des yeux, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle demande.

« Tu veux... du sexe ? » Le sourire de l'ancienne chimère s'agrandit.

« Pas juste du sexe, je veux que cette fois, je sois celui qui donne... » Le brun haussa les sourcils.

« Oh ? Ben c'est d'accord.

\- D'accord... aussi facilement ?! » Scott sourit de nouveau en haussant les épaules.

« Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais contre l'idée qu'on échange les rôles. »

Theo en avait les bras qui tombaient. Alors celle-là... s'il avait su, il aurait demandé depuis longtemps ! Mais il n'avait pas osé, Scott avait l'autorité, il était l'alpha, franchement jusque-là il l'imaginait mal accepter simplement de se faire prendre, comme Theo le faisait. En même temps, Theo avait toujours l'impression d'être en chaleur à cause de lui, il aurait fais n'importe quoi pour assouvir son envie.

Il n'attendit donc pas plus pour venir embrasser les lèvres de son cher et tendre, celui qu'il avait tenté de tuer, le seul qui avait su rendre vivant son cœur qu'il pensait mort depuis des années. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sous le haut pour caresser doucement cette peau chaude et matte, celle qu'il avait déjà touché tant de fois mais dont il n'arrivait pas à se lasser. Il lui retira son haut et quitta ses lèvres pour venir embrasser sa nuque, sa gorge, gouter sa peau du bout de sa langue, descendant doucement le long de l'épaule, puis vers les pectoraux. Il donna un léger coup de langue sur le téton qu'il croisait en chemin avant de le prendre en bouche pour le suçoter affectueusement, faisant pousser un soupir d'excitation à son alpha. Il aimait ça, et Theo comptait bien prendre tout son temps pour rendre cette soirée inoubliable et que Scott en redemande.

Il le poussa doucement pour l'allonger sur le lit, sa langue remontait de nouveau, partant du bas, il passa le long de ce torse musclé, que ses mains caressaient en même temps. Il le regarda quelques instants, ainsi soumis à lui il était encore plus délectable que d'habitude. Et Theo se sentait d'autant plus excité, il avait tellement rêvé de cet instant, ce moment où il pourrait enfin goûter aux divines fesses de son amant. Il se lécha brièvement les lèvres avant de venir ouvrir son jean, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes, il pouvait déjà admirer son membre pointer à travers le tissu du boxer. Parfait.

Theo vint s'amuser à lécher l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant lentement, avant de venir donner un petit coup de langue au membre se dressant un peu plus, toujours à travers le tissu. Scott laissa échapper un petit gémissement, visiblement frustré, il avait envie que Theo le libère de cette prison qu'était devenu son boxer, et c'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Ce fut donc au tour du boxer de se faire la malle et Theo pouvait à présent admirer le membre dressé de son amant. Il vint alors lécher tout le long avant de prendre le bout entre ses lèvres pour le suçoter, il pouvait sentir le membre tressauter agréablement, aimant visiblement ce qu'il lui faisait et en demander plus. Theo leva son regard et rencontra celui de Scott, remplit de désir, il ne le lâcha pas des yeux alors qu'il le prenait en bouche, commençant un long va et viens, faisant d'autant plus gémir l'alpha dont le sexe se gorgeait de sang. Il put sentir la main du latino arrivant dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa quelques instants mais plus le temps passait plus il le sentait se crisper, tout son corps se tendait sous le plaisir.

Il était mûr. Mais Theo ne le laissa pas jouir, oh non, certainement pas tout de suite. Il délaissa le membre, provoquant un grognement de désapprobation de la part de sa victime, mais pas pour longtemps. Il lui ouvrit délicatement les cuisses et les suréleva juste ce qu'il faut pour avoir accès à cet anneau de chair qu'il désirait tant. Il vint passer un coup de langue dessus, ce qui fit pousser un petit cri pas très viril à Scott. Il recommença et n'hésita pas à bien humidifier la zone avant d'y pénétrer un doigt, le bougeant assez rapidement alors que sa bouche venait sucer les bourses de son homme. Scott se cambrait et poussait des petits râles, envahit par le plaisir que Theo lui procurait, bon sang, il s'y prenait vraiment bien ! Depuis combien de temps imaginait-il ce qu'il lui ferait une fois qu'il serait aux commandes ?

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir plus puisqu'un deuxième doigt vint se joindre à la partie, le préparant davantage et le faisant se sentir tout chose.

« Theo... Theo... J'en veux plus... »

Et comment dire non à une supplique pareille ? Theo ne pouvait pas, encore moins avec l'impulsion sur son entrejambe que cela avait provoqué, il se sentait bander comme... peut-être jamais n'avait-il bandé comme ça auparavant. Il relâcha Scott le temps de se mettre à nu puis revint l'embrasser sauvagement alors qu'il le pénétrait d'abord doucement, il voulait lui faire prendre son pied, pas le faire crier de douleur.

Mais Scott en demanda bien vite plus, bougeant de lui-même ses hanches à la recherche de délivrance, s'accrochant à son Theo, lui lacérant au passage la peau mais ça valait le coup. Ils prenaient vraiment leur pied. Theo ne dirait pas que c'est meilleur que quand c'est Scott qui a les rênes car il se débrouillait aussi admirablement bien, c'était juste différent. Et les deux situations étaient bonnes, après tout, il suffisait peut-être simplement de s'aimer...

Le lendemain, ils furent surpris de trouver Stiles et Jackson, chez Stiles, avec des mines de déterrés. Scott et Theo se regardèrent, eux qui pensaient les trouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre à roucouler...

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda finalement Theo. Jackson haussa les sourcils.

« Comment ça ?

\- Mais je vous ai vu vous embrasser hier soir ! Ne me dites pas que ça s'est arrêté là ?!

\- Quoi ? Mais.. » Jackson plissa les yeux, soupçonneux. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

\- Ce que je faisais là-bas ? Mais je vous surveillais !

\- Et ça ne t'ait pas venu à l'idée de venir à l'aide de Stiles plutôt que nous espionner ?

\- Je trouvais que tu te débrouillais très bien tout seul.

\- C'est ça... » Un petit silence passa avant que Jackson ne comprenne. « Attends, me dis pas que c'est toi qui avait envoyé ce type pour que Stiles et moi... ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est absolument pas mon genre. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, d'accord, c'était son genre.

« Theo, t'as pas fais ça ?! » Demanda Stiles, presque en colère et ne voulant pas y croire.

« Bon, essayons de ne pas nous perdre, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, moi ! » Insista Theo pour détourner la conversation. Jackson secoua doucement la tête, assez mitigé sur le comportement de son meilleur ami.

« Et bien ensuite, on a continué à s'embrasser, on s'est rendu chez Derek, on est même arrivé jusqu'au lit et alors que je comptais passer à l'étape supérieur... c'est là que Derek s'est pointé.

\- C'est pas vrai...

\- Si... on s'est fais grondé comme des gamins...

\- J'aurais plutôt dis grogné que gronder, mais je suppose que ça marche. » Ajouta Stiles.

« Ohlala... j'imagine très bien la scène... et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite il a appelé mon père. » Avoua piteusement Stiles, baissant la tête.

« Il l'a pas bien pris...

\- Non, pas très bien en effet. Jackson a su rattrapé le coup avec son côté gendre idéal mais il a l'interdiction d'aller dans ma chambre. » Autant dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se faire des papouilles devant le père de Stiles.

« Voyez le bon côté des choses, ça aurait pu être pire et maintenant au moins, vous êtes ensemble. » fit remarquer Theo, Jackson le fusilla du regard.

« ça c'est facile à dire quand on pue le sexe à deux kilomètres à la ronde !

\- Oups. »

Theo sourit, même pas confus ou gêné, plutôt fier en fait, pour une fois que c'était lui qui avait l'avantage d'une relation aimante. Il était content, voir heureux, et jamais il ne lâchera Scott.

C'était pareil pour Stiles et Jackson, même si ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu, ils allaient être patient. Ils n'avaient pas attendu pendant tellement d'années pour laisser tomber aussi facilement, et puis, ils avaient un Derek de qui se venger aussi...

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? ça se termine assez bien pour vous ?**

 **Je suis bien parti pour terminer quelques fics en tout cas ! :)**


End file.
